marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Team-Up AP
Team-ups allow three additional characters to fight by your side and deliver a well-timed punch! Each team-up power brought into battle is a single use ability, and must be powered by team-up AP that is generated by matching team-up tiles. Team-up tiles have replaced environment tiles and open up new gameplay strategies for players of all levels. Unlike environment tiles, team-Up tiles deal damage to the enemy when matched. The player has a ~15% chance to obtain team-ups in any battle where they defeat a hero or villain who has a team-up ability. Members of alliances can also send their characters as team-ups to each other, although the precise power granted will be chosen randomly from among the eligible abilities of the character sent. Up to 5 characters can be sent away as team-ups at any time. Sending a character away as a team-up will activate that character's team-up cooldown, during which time they cannot be sent again as a team-up, but will still be available to do battle for the player. Notes * If a character is powered up in an event, the team-ups associated with that character will also be powered up. * In PvE, players are prohibited from selecting a team-up if that character is already on the enemy team or is an enemy team-up. There is no such restriction in PvP. * In PvE, if the defender has a particularly dangerous team-up, the player can opt to deploy that character in the match, thereby preventing the defender from using that team-up. This trick will not work in PvP. * Team-ups are chosen randomly for defenders in PvP from a pool of team-ups that is appropriate to the strength of the defender. * Team-ups are chosen randomly for defenders in PvE from a pool of team-ups based on the player's lineup. It is therefore possible to change the AI's team-up power in PvE by adjusting one's lineup. * Passives and powers that change the caster's state cannot be given as Team-ups. For powers that have both an active and a passive, only the active parts can be given as Team-ups. * For more information on team-ups you could see the following video http://vimeo.com/101954276 Example Team-Ups AP Character Cooldowns 36 Hours (300 hero points to recall) *Howard the Duck *Hulk (Totally Awesome) *Kingpin *Nick Fury *Nova *Quake *Red Hulk *Thing *Thor (Goddess) *Hulkbuster IM 28 Hours * Iron Man (Mark XLVI) * Jean Grey (Phoenix) * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man (Back In Black) * Steve Rogers (First Avenger) * The Hulk (Bruce Banner) 24 Hours *Black Panther *Deadpool (It's Me, Deadpool!) *Human Torch (Classic) *Kamala Khan *Magneto (Classic) *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Sentry *Squirrel Girl *Storm (Mohawk) *The Punisher (Dark Reign) *Thor (Modern) *Vision *Deadpool (X-Force) *Drax (The Destroyer) *Ghost Rider *Iceman (All New X-Men) *Miles Morales (Spider-Man) *Moon Knight (Marc Spector) *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Sam Wilson (Captain America) *Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *Star-Lord (all powers) *Venom (Dark Avengers) *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) *Wolverine (X-Force) *X-23 (All-New Wolverine) 16 Hours *Black Widow (Grey Suit) *Captain Marvel *Colossus *Cyclops *Daken (Classic) *Doctor Doom *Doctor Octopus *Falcon only available *Gamora only available *Hood *Hulk *Iron Man (Model 40) *Loki *Luke Cage *Psylocke *Ragnarok *Rocket & Groot *She-Hulk *Wolverine (Patch) only available 12 Hours(125 hero points to recall) *Carnage *Cyclops (Classic) *Elektra *Invisible Woman *Black Widow (Original) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Storm (Classic) *Thor (Marvel NOW!) 8 Hours *Beast *Blade *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Daredevil *Iron Fist *Mystique *Spider-Man (Classic) *Ares *Daken *Hawkeye (Modern) *Magneto (Marvel NOW!) *Wolverine (Astonishing X-Men) *Bullseye 6 Hours *Black Widow (Modern) *Spider-Man (Original) *Storm (Modern) 4 Hours *Captain America (Modern) *Moonstone *Spider-Man (Bag-Man) *Hawkeye (Classic) *Iron Man (Model 35) *Juggernaut *Venom 2 Hours (50 hero points to recall) *Yelena Belova N/A (cannot be sent) *Ant-Man *Professor Xavier *Punisher (Max) *Wolverine (Old Man Logan) Characters that interact with Team-Up AP or tiles * Black Panther (T'Challa) -- AP makes a move stronger * Captain Marvel (Ms. Marvel) -- create tiles * Cyclops (Uncanny X-Men) -- convert Team-Up tiles into red * Cyclops (Classic) -- AP makes a move stronger; gain extra AP on Team-Up matches * Magneto (Classic) -- destroy all tiles * Rocket & Groot (Most Wanted) -- destroy all tiles * Storm (Modern) -- destroy tiles * Storm (Mohawk) -- destroy tiles Category:Resources Category:Tiles